Hillsboro Hops
|past class level= |current league = Northwest League |conference = |division = Southern Division |past league = |majorleague = Arizona Diamondbacks (2001–present) |pastmajorleague = Los Angeles Dodgers (1988–2000) *California Angels (1981–1987) |nickname = Hillsboro Hops |colors = Navy blue, green, light blue, white |mascot = Barley |pastnames = Yakima Bears (1990–2012) *Salem Dodgers (1988–1989) *Salem Angels (1982–1987) *Salem Senators (1977–1981) |ballpark = Hillsboro Ballpark |pastparks = Yakima County Stadium (1993–2012) *Parker Field (1990–1992) *Chemeketa Community College (1977–1989) |leaguechamps = 1982, 1996, 2000 |divisionchamps = 1991, 1994, 1996, 2000 |owner = Short Season, LLC |manager = Audo Vicente |gm = K.L. Wombacher }} The Hillsboro Hops are a Minor League Baseball team in Hillsboro in the U.S. state of Oregon. Founded in 1977 as the Salem Senators, the Hops moved from Yakima, Washington to Hillsboro in the Portland metropolitan area for the 2013 season. The team is a Class A Short-Season team in the Northwest League and have been a farm team of the Arizona Diamondbacks since 2001, when the franchise was known as the Yakima Bears. Home games are played at Hillsboro Ballpark. History The franchise was founded in 1977 as the Salem Senators, remaining in Salem, Oregon, under several names until moving to Yakima, Washington, for the 1990 season. In Yakima, the team, an affiliate of the Los Angeles Dodgers, was known as the Bears and played their home games at Parker Field and the county fairgrounds. As early as 2011, the team started exploring options to relocate after a lack of progress on a new stadium that would meet minor league standards, and a declining local economy. After a proposal to move to Vancouver, Washington, fell through, the team received an offer to move to Hillsboro, Oregon in June 2012, with plans to start play there in 2013. The city and team reached a deal, with city council approval on June 5, and approval by the league and the franchise on June 8, 2012. The city signed the agreement with the team on June 26, with approval by Major League Baseball coming in August. Ground breaking for a new 4,500-seat stadium took place on September 21, 2012, and the new name of the Hops was announced on October 16, 2012. The Hillsboro Hops replace the Portland Beavers, who relocated to Tucson, Arizona at the end of the 2010 baseball season, as the only professional baseball team in the Portland metropolitan area. The team opened the 2013 season at Salem on June 14 followed by the home opener on June 17. The team's inaugural season started on June 14, 2013, with a road loss at Salem. The Hops' first win came on June 17 in the home opener against Eugene. Barley, the team's mascot, was introduced on June 28, 2013. Team firsts The Hops' first game was on June 14, 2013, on the road at the Salem-Keizer Volcanoes, a 3-2 loss. Ryan Gebhardt had the team's first hit and Brian Billigen earned the first RBI. The team's first sellout came in the 2013 home opener with 4,710 fans, who watched Jordan Parr hit the first home run in the Hops' history. Year-by-year record Branding The team name is a reference to the plant used in beer brewing (Oregon is the second-largest hop-producing US state by volume), as well as to various baseball terms such as the short hop, bad hop, and crow hop. No previous professional or collegiate sports team has ever been called the "Hops". The team's logo features evergreen trees as well as Mount Hood, the highest mountain in the state. Team colors are green, navy blue, and light blue. The Hops' mascot is Barley, who is green with a blue baseball cap. Sponsorships In March 2013, the team announced a three-year deal with BridgePort Brewing Company for the latter to be the official beer of the Hops. Advantis Credit Union, Les Schwab Tires, Nike, Tuality Healthcare, and The Oregonian were the founding sponsors. Media coverage Rich Burk was signed as the team's radio announcer on KPOJ (620 AM). Roster References External links * *Coverage of the Hillsboro Hops at FutureBacks.com *Hillsboro Hops coverage at OregonLive.com Team website: http://www.milb.com/index.jsp?sid=t419 Category:Minor League Baseball teams Category:Northwest League teams Category:Teams in Oregon